Meant To Be?
by Potter Head 01
Summary: Change Of Heart' REDONE.Hermione and Draco are the heads. A portrait tells them that the heads are meant to be together. Now they are both confused about eachother. Things get more confusing once Hermione finds out something that will change her life...


**A/N: Okay so I posted this story like a couple of years ago then I left it for a while so I decided to repost it since I added a bit more to it. Forgive me if there are a few grammar or spelling mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anyone except Krystal and Chris**

**Have fun reading! I hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment!**

Hermione stepped through Platform 9 ¾ with confidence. While she walked on to the train she received a lot of stares from boys and glares from girls "Harry! Ron!" she screamed as she ran toward them. Harry stared at Hermione. Ron coughed and blushed furiously.

"Wow Hermione. You look….well...different…" Harry said smiling, and indeed she did. Over the summer her goal was to change her look. She started with her hair, she had it straightened and she dyed it dirty blonde. Today she had soft bouncing curls. She also changed her wardrobe. She no longer layered her clothing. She wore a Pink halter top and a white mini skirt. She also wore makeup which made her look prettier.

"Oh…Does it look okay? I mean I was just trying a few new styles. Oh, I hope it's not too much. I could-" Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"Believe me 'Mione, you look great..." He said

Hermione turned to Ron. "Hey Ron….you haven't said much…."

"You look great 'Mione…" Ron said as he walked away. Hermione stared after him and rolled her eyes.

"Where's he off to?" She asked.

"To go find Lavender I suppose. Well let's go find a compartment." Harry said as the train pulled off. They found a compartment and sat down. "So...Why did you decide to change your look?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I was tired of my book worm look…So I changed it. But don't let the skirt fool you…I still will be working hard. Oh guess what? I'm head girl! " She said happily. Harry laughed then things got quiet when the compartment door opened. Ginny Weasley stood there staring at Hermione.

"That's great! Hi Ginny …Uh is there something wrong?" Harry said. He noticed Ginny staring at Hermione with a weird look.

"So Harry….Who's your new friend?" Ginny said as she sat down next to Harry, a hint of jealously in her voice. Harry burst out laughing.

"You don't know who that is?" Harry asked.

"Should I?" Ginny said.

"Ginny…"Hermione said.

Ginny looked around wildly "Was that Hermione? Where is she?" Ginny asked.

"Right in front of you." Hermione said.

"NO WAY!!!" Ginny screamed. "Oh my god! Hermione!" She said as she gave Hermione a hug. "You look so hot!"

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said. They then started talking about their summer. Soon Draco Malfoy walked in. His hair had grown out and he had a bunch of groupies behind him. Girls thought he was even hotter than ever.

"Potter…Mini-Weasley...Where are Weasel and Mudblood? Probably some where snogging." Hermione coughed loudly and stifled a laugh. Hermione looked at him and her breath caught. _God look at Malfoy what a nice body…uh Eww!_ Draco turned to her and smirked. "Well who is this? What are you doing hanging around with this lot? How about you come to my compartment? You'll have way more fun with me…if you know what I mean." Ginny looked at Hermione and they burst out laughing "What? What's so funny?" Draco asked.

"You are, Ferret." Hermione said.

Draco recognized that bossy voice that he despised at once. "G-Granger?" Draco said staring at Hermione.

"That's right Malfoy." Hermione said standing up and walking towards Draco. "Now let's get something straight. I wouldn't snog you even if you were the last boy on earth. So why don't you leave and go be a pathetic and, desperate loser somewhere else. Got it?" She said with hatred in her voice. Draco started to pull out his wand but Hermione was quicker. Her wand was at his neck before his hand had even reached his pocket. "I said leave. Now!" Draco's face contorted with anger as he turned around and left the compartment.

Ginny and Harry both stared at her. "Wow! You really have changed!" Ginny said. Ron walked in and sat down next to Hermione."I saw Malfoy running down the hall and yelling about Hermione. What happened?" Ron asked. Hermione told Ron what happened. In the middle of her story a sixth year boy holding a roll of parchment came in.

"Er…Hi I'm Chris Cater. Is Hermione Granger in here? They told me that she has bushy hair but no one on the train has bushy hair." The boy said.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said as she stood up and walked over to the boy and took the roll. "Thank You." She smiled at the boy who blushed and walked out. Hermione looked at the parchment. "It says that I'm supposed to go to a compartment to meet the head boy. Well I'll see you later guys." She stood up and left the compartment. As she walked down the hall she heard Chris Carter say 'I gave her the letter and she smiled at me! I think she likes me…' Hermione giggled. She stopped at the room for the heads and looked through the window.

"Oh no…" She breathed. Draco was sitting inside. She opened the door and sat next to the window with out a saying a word to Draco.

"Not talking to me eh Granger? Pity…" Draco said looking at Hermione.

Hermione sat up and turned to Draco. "Ok we are going to have to try to get a long since you are head boy and I am head girl. I know that Dumbledore is bound to talk about all that unity crap. As long as we only talk to each other in meetings about dances or any thing like that, it should be easy."

"I'm not stupid Granger." Draco said rolling his eyes. A little boy came in holding a note.

"Hi Chris." Hermione said.

"Hello Miss Granger." Chris said looking down.

"Please call me Hermione, I am a student too. Is there something you want to give us?" Hermione said smiling.

"Yes this explains everything about your duties as the heads." Chris said as he held out the roll. He looked at Draco who raised an eyebrow. Chris quickly shifted his gaze.

"Thank you again" Hermione said as she took the note.

"Now scram kid." Draco said meanly. Chris ran out the door.

"God you are so mean…" Hermione said. She opened the note and read it out loud: "To the new head boy and head girl congratulations. The following are things you need to know about your jobs. You will patrol the halls along with the prefects. You are allowed to take points and give detentions but only for the right reasons. If you do not give them for the right reasons your head privileges will be taken away. On holidays you two will be responsible for organizing dances and things like that. The last thing is that the two of you will-Oh no…the two of you will share a common room the whole year."

"You're kidding right?" Draco snatched the letter away from Hermione. She squeaked in protest but he ignored her. He read it and sighed. "There must be a mistake…" Draco said.

"Well it might be but none of the teachers are on the train so all we can do is wait until we get to the castle." Hermione said. She stood up and walked to the door. " Well I have no use being here since I know and despise you already."

"Right back at you." Draco said staring at her butt.

"Get a life…" Hermione said closing the door behind her. As she walked back to her trolley she couldn't help think about what was going to happen if her and Draco really did have to share a common room. She got there and Lavender was in there hugging Ron. Hermione and Lavender never liked each other that much. She opened the door. "Hey Ginny, Harry, Ron guess what? I know this will be a bit shocking but Malfoy is head boy."

"No way. He is horrible! And extremely hot at the same time" Lavender said. Ron gave her a weird look, whispered something to her and she got up, rolled her eyes at Hermione and left.

"Believe it or not I have worse news." Hermione said sitting next to Ron.

"What could be worse than having to talk to Malfoy all year?" Ginny said.

"I have to share a common room with him…" Hermione said sighing.

"What!?!" The three all said at once.

"I know doesn't that suck? I think it must be a mistake so when we get to the castle will you come with me to ask Dumbledore?" She asked.

"Sure" They said. Hermione looked out the window.

"I can see the castle from here. We had better put on our robes." She stood up and put on her robes over her outfit. The train skidded to a stop. "Well, I have duties…"

"Me too." Ron said. They left together. Harry accidentally stepped on Ginny's robes and sent her flying into him. They fell on the seats with Ginny on top.

"I am so sorry Ginny." Harry said helping Ginny up.

"That's alright." Ginny said standing up. They walked out of the compartment into a rush of people. They could over hear Hermione yelling at Draco about yelling at first years. Ginny laughed and got on to a boat. Hermione walked past.

" Oh sorry guys but I have to ride a boat with Malfoy… We have to look after a group of first years…" Hermione said.

"Alright…see you at the castle then…" Harry said waving.

Hermione walked away and scanned the lake for Draco. She found him in a nearby boat and walked up to it. Hermione climbed into the boat but tripped and fell. She thought that she was going to fall into the lake but a strong pair of hands grabbed her waist.

"Careful Granger, don't want to scar that pretty face now do you?" Draco said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione stood up right in the boat and pushed Draco "I don't need your help!" He wouldn't let go of her waist. "Let go of me..." She said pushing him again.

"Sorry Mudblood. Since you don't need my help…" Draco pushed her and she fell into the lake. She screamed as she went in.

"Why you!" She said as she stood up. She contemplated hexing him into oblivion but several of the first years were staring at their confrontation. "I can't believe you! " She said. As the boat sailed across the lake she sat on one side of the boat shivering.

"God Granger…" He said as he walked over to her. He took off his robes and handed them to her. "Take off your robes."

Hermione looked at him questionably. "What?!?" She said.

"Take them off so you can put mine on…God Granger I'm not that much of a pig…" Malfoy said.

Hermione took off her robes as she shivered terribly. She took his and put them on. The sleeves were a little long on her and the robes dragged on the ground. "Thank you…but won't you be cold?" She asked

"No I'll be fine… See Granger I'm not all that bad." Draco said looking at her. About fifteen minutes later the boat hit the shore with a thud. They got off the boat carefully and they walked over to separate carriages.

"Hermione!" Harry said as she walked up to the carriage.

Hermione climbed into the carriage and sat next to Ginny.

"You didn't have to ride a carriage with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Well I didn't think about that really" Hermione said looking out of the window. Things got quiet and Ron was staring at Hermione. "What? What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Er…Well since when did you become a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"Your robes…" Ron said with a weird look on his face.

Hermione looked down at the robes. "Oh…Well Malfoy pushed me into the lake and surprisingly he was nice enough to let me wear his robes because mine were wet."

Everyone looked at Hermione with a confused look. "Okay then Hermione…" Harry said.

"I'm serious…one minute he's calling me Mudblood and the next he's saving my life. It's quite frightening really." Hermione said.

"Oh, 'Mione, you know everything… Who is the defense against the dark arts teacher?" Ron asked.

"Oh…. Its Juliana Burton, ex-auror. I've met her she is rather nice." Hermione said.

"Lets hope this one is a keeper." Ginny said jokingly.

"Lets." Harry said.

They all filed out of the carriage and went into the Great Hall. This year the ceiling was charmed to look like constellations. You could hear the first years' gasps of amazement as they made a line between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. Professor Dumbledore stood and all chattering ceased.

"Welcome students old and new to a great year at Hogwarts! We will now have the sorting ceremony." Then he sat back down. Professor McGonagall came through the entrance to the great hall holding a stool and an old dingy wizard hat. She put the stool down and placed the hat on top of the stool. Suddenly the rip at the brim of the hat twitched and it began to sing

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be."_

The Great Hall burst into applause and the Sorting hat became still again.

McGonagall pulled a roll of parchment from her robes. "I will call your name and you are to put on the Sorting Hat and sit on the stool" Professor McGonagall told the first years. The ceremony went on for almost an hour and Ron was starting to get restless.

"Bloody hell why did there have to be so many first years?!" Ron said to Harry from across the table. Finally the ceremony ended and food appeared on the golden plates. More gasps erupted from the newly sorted first years. As usual Ron stuffed his face with food. "Can you believe how many first years there were?" Ron asked food falling out of his mouth.

"Ew Ron!! Stop!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked at her food quietly. She had once again begun to wonder what good would come of her and Malfoy sharing a common room. She suddenly heard someone calling her name faintly.

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Hermione came back to reality and saw Harry staring at her. " Yes?" She said straightening up.

"Are you okay? You look like you're sick..." Harry said.

" Oh, I'm fine…just not very hungry." She reassured him.

After dinner Dumbledore stood once more.

"A few minor announcements now that we are nourished. First, the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students" When he said this Harry swore that Dumbledore was looking right at him. "Second, our caretaker Mr. Filch wants it known that no magic is allowed in the corridors and between classes. And last, I would like all of you to give a big round of applause for the heads. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

There were loud screams of "Malfoy! Malfoy!" And "good job Hermione! You deserved it!"

Hermione stood up and walked over to McGonagall who was motioning for them. Draco looked back at the Slytherin table with is signature smirk and stood next to Hermione. When the cheering stopped Dumbledore proceeded to speak.

"Hopefully this will be a year that will lead to House Unity! That is all. Will the prefects please show your house the way to their common room. Thank you." Then he sat down and started conversing with Hagrid.

McGonagall looked at them. " Please follow me to see your common room." She then began to walk quickly. Hermione waved to her friends as she, McGonagall and Draco walked away. Hermione had to run to catch up to her. Draco kept up with out effort. They walked in silence until they reached a tapestry hanging on the wall. "Well here we are. Your password is _Oracle." _The tapestry rose revealing a wooden door. Hermione opened the door and gasped. The room was huge with bookshelves lined on the walls. They had every book from _Hogwarts a History_ to _Witchcraft for Dummies. _

"Wow this is wonderful! Professor could you please make sure that Headmaster gets my thanks of gratitude?" Hermione said gazing around the room. Draco rolled his eyes and mimicked her.

" I will be leaving now. Your things are in your rooms. Mr. Malfoy, to the left, and Ms. Granger, to the right. Enjoy your evenings." She then left quickly. Hermione automatically ran to jump on to a couch but Draco plopped down first.

"Oh….Tough luck Granger… This seats taken.." Draco said smirking. Hermione growled and began to walk around the room. She then noticed a portrait of a beautiful witch that was eyeing her and Draco.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"My my! Don't you two make a marvelous couple!!" Said the portrait in a smooth strong voice.

Hermione looked at Draco who stood up quickly. "You've got it so twisted… Me and this pig? Yeah, right…" She said rolling her eyes.

Draco pushed her out of the way and stared at the portrait with a weird look on his face.

"Me? And the Mudblood? Eww…." He said. Hermione pushed him back.

"Ahh but it is destined for the head girl and boy to be together!" Said the portrait crossing her arms.

"Please…like I will ever go out with _that…_" Draco said pointing to Hermione.

"Okay…We shall see…" The portrait said.

Hermione walked over to her room. Draco looked at her.

"And where are you going?" He said.

"To bed, idiot, if you don't mind." She said walking in to her room and closing the door behind her. She looked around at the room. _Absolutely breathtaking!!!_ She thought. The walls were a rosy pink color. The bed had a canopy and the blanket was a shimmering pink. The light of the chandelier in the middle of the room danced on the walls giving the room a enchanted feeling. She sat down in her bed and couldn't help but think about what the portrait said. _Me? And Malfoy….together… That would NEVER happen! I mean we are total opposites! He is an Idiot that takes a liking to making fun of me and my friends! I would never ever touch something that acts so unmannerly! That's absurd! I just can't imagine that. I'd better tell Harry and Ron tomorrow. Or maybe I shouldn't….I'll wait…_

She changed into her blue pajama pants and a t-shirt and laid down in her bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Draco sat down on the very comfortable couch and put his head in his hands. He thought to himself: _Barking Mad! I would never touch that filth unless it was to cause pain! How dare that damned portrait say such a thing! Its absolutely preposterous! Damn! Damn! I don't want to think about what would happen but I can't help it! I mean she does have a nice body.. But she is Granger! Stupid -Mudblood -I -know -everything -Bitch -Granger!! _Draco growled at the picture and left the common room and headed for the Slytherin common room.

_Hermione was standing in a dark room. "Hello?" She called out. She then reached for her wand "Lumos!" She said. The light revealed a bedroom. She looked over at the bed then into the mirror. She saw some ones reflection behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist, turned her around, and kissed her like she's never been kissed before. She moaned slightly and her hands moved to his hair as her wand hit the floor with a dull 'plop!' Her leg involuntarily slid up the mystery mans leg. She had to break free of the kiss to breathe. The man spoke and it sent chills down her spine. _

_"You're a damn great kisser, Granger"_

_"Oh, Draco.."_

_Hermione's eyes fluttered open at her words and she found her self looking right into Draco Malfoy's eyes..._

Hermione awoke with a jolt and yelped loudly. She covered her mouth quickly. 'Oh, no, no,no,no..." She thought. That damn portrait was putting images into her head! She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror to find her self sweating and heavily flushed. She splashed some water on her face to regain her senses. She went back into her room and sat on her bed looking dazed.

"I cant believe that I had such a dream! And about Malfoy!" She said loudly. She immediately covered her mouth again and looked at the bathroom where she heard the faucet being turned on.

"Oh no...He heard me...I'll never hear the end of this!" She thought. She waited for him to come knocking at her door and start ranting about her undying love for him. But he didn't.

"Oh, thank Merlin. He didn't hear me." She said. She turned and looked at her clock.

"12 o' clock? I only slept an hour!" She said lying back down on her bed. She decided to get something to drink and walked out of her room. She went into the bathroom to get a glass of water. She came out and started to sip her drink.

"Dreaming about me, eh Granger?" A voice said.

Hermione squeaked and jumped sending her cold water up into the air and all over her t-shirt. "Merlin Malfoy what the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

Draco stood up from the couch that he was lying on. "Oh Granger, you must be more careful..." He said looking at her chest. She quickly covered her chest with her arms and looked at him. "So about that dream Mudblood."

"What dream?" Hermione answered trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb Granger. The dream you just had.. About me...how was it?" He said walking closer to her.

"I would never have a dream about you! Only nightmares!" She yelled as she backed away from him.

" Bullshit Granger! You were moaning my name! That must have been some nightmare." Draco said smirking and still walking toward her. Hermione's eyes widened. 'Oh no! I was moaning in my sleep?' She looked up at him and saw that he was getting closer to her. She backed up even more.

"L-leave me alone..." She said avoiding eye contact. Draco smirked again and walked closer to her as she backed into the wall.

"Did you like that dream Granger?" He asked in a strong yet soft tone.

Hermione looked up at him because of the softness of his voice. Their bodies were almost touching. "No.." She whispered.

"Stop lying Granger. That portrait has got you thinking of things.." He said in her ear. "You want me, Granger." Draco said huskily. Hermione's breathing became hitched as she looked up in to his icy orbs. She was mesmerized. She regained composure and tried to play it off.

Hermione eyes widened and she shoved him away from her. "I said leave me alone!" She said awkwardly as she ran into her room. Draco smirked and went back to the couch. 'Ha, I've even got my enemies falling for me.. ' Draco thought. 'Hermione wasn't half bad looking either... If only she was a pureblood. She would have a shot with me.' He walked into his room still smirking.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione jumped onto her bed face down and screamed onto her pillow. She couldn't believe that she was moaning in her sleep. How could she? What if Draco told his cronies? It would eventually get to Harry and Ron. What was she going to do? She needed to talk to someone. 'Ginny' She thought. She decided to talk to Ginny first thing after breakfast. Till then she would have to have a restless sleep...

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione awoke feeling refreshed. She suddenly remembered her dream. She involuntarily blushed and got up to take a shower. After she was dressed she magically straightened her hair. She walked out into the common room.

" Any other good dreams?" Draco said from his doorway.

"Shut up Malfoy, Don't flatter yourself. The only reason I had that wretched dream was because of that damn portrait." She said not looking at him.

"Heh, Yeah sure... So who should I tell first? Maybe precious Potter? Oh, I know, I'll tell Weasel! Oho! Wait until he finds out about your little dream..." Draco said smirking at her.

"Like he will believe you!" Hermione said turning around to face him. "You're such a p-" She stopped mid sentence and stared at him mouth slightly open. He was leaning on his door wearing only his boxers… And Merlin did he look hot. His toned chest flexed and Hermione snapped out of it.

"Like what you see?" Draco said.

"No, Malfoy and I suggest you put some clothes on.. Not every girl in this school wants to see your body.." Hermione said turning around and leaving the common room. Draco smirked. Man, did he love toying with her mind. That's it! He would toy with her all year. He wanted her to give in to him just so he can prove that every girl in the school does want to see his body. He wanted to humiliate her...He wanted to turn Harry and Ron against her. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione ran all the way to the Great Hall she had to get to Ginny now. She came to the Gryffindor table and looked for Ginny. She saw her at the far end of the table conversing with a sixth year named Krystal Blake. "Um...excuse me Krystal can I talk to Ginny really quickly?"

"Go ahead Ginny, I should be getting to class anyway. I'll be seeing you." Krystal stood and left with a few of her friends.

"Mione what's the ma-" She was interrupted when Hermione grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the Great Hall.

Ginny tried to ask questions as Hermione dragged her down the hallway, but Hermione would not answer until they got to the hidden tapestry. She did not want anyone listening in on their conversation.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. "What is the matter?''

Hermione paced back and forth, while biting her nails. "I cannot believe this. I just can't!"

"Believe what?" Ginny asked. "Tell me or I'm leaving!"

"Okay okay... Well when Malfoy and I got to our new common room, he was being an idiot as usual.. And there was this portrait and she was staring at us. I asked her why she was staring and she said that, we were destined to be together!" Ginny gasped and stared at Hermione. "I know it's not going to happen though… But I had a dream.. you know about him…That portrait has got me thinking things!" Hermione said, leaning against the wall.

"Look Hermione, you can beat destiny, I mean really, there is no way he would ever date you or you would ever date him! That's just looney!" Ginny reassured her. Hermione nodded and sighed.

" I guess your right… I just got all worked up because of my dream I guess…" Hermione said with a shoulder shrug. " We should get to our classes.. .I'll talk to you later, okay?" Hermione said as she walked Ginny back to the Great Hall.

"Okay, see you Mione!" Ginny said as she went to go retrieve her things. Hermione smiled as she walked to her first class, Charms. Ginny was right, she could beat destiny…

Hermione walked into the class room and sat next to Lavender Brown. "Hey Lav, " Hermione said quickly as she took her wand out of her robes and set it on the table.

"Hey, Hermione… I heard about you having to share a common room with Malfoy… How is it?" She asked with a look of interest. Hermione sighed and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone who appeared to be mocking her.

"_Oh, Draco!" _someone said in a high pitched voice. Hermione turned around to see Malfoy sitting directly behind her, laughing with Blaise Zabini. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned around in her seat just as Professor Flitwick walked in.

"Quiet Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini." Blaise and Draco stopped laughing and looked up at Flitwick.

"Everyone, wands out. Today we will be practicing how to levitate another human being. You will each be partnered up with someone. Harry Potter, partner up with Ron Weasley..." Ron grinned at Harry. Flitwick continued, "Lavender Brown with Pavarti Patil, Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione squeaked in protest and was greeted with several weird looks. She turned around and glanced at Draco, only to find him smirking devilishly at her.

"Everyone up, and wands at the ready. " Flitwick raised his wand and the tables moved creating a large space in the middle of the classroom. Everyone stood across from their partner and had their wands up. "Ready? Lets have a demonstration shall we? Hermione will you please do the honors? " Flitwick asked.

"I would be honored to sir…" She said grinning evilly at Draco who looked the tiniest bit panicked. With a flick of her wand she said "_Levicorpus!"_and Draco levitated at lease seven feet off of the ground. Flitwick clapped his tiny hands.

"Wonderful, just wonderful! Everyone go along just point your wand at your partner and say 'Levicorpus' Like Miss Granger. Concentrate. Oh, and 10 points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione grinned broadly up at Draco who scowled at her and barked. "Let me down…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Let him down, eh?' she thought, a grin slowly making its way onto her features. With another flick of her wand Draco fell to the floor with a loud thud. Harry and Ron had burst out laughing as well as the rest of the class. Draco stood, and anger flared in his eyes.

"What the bloody hell Granger!" He said angrily

Hermione smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes " You told me to let you down, didn't you? Was that a bit to rough for your liking?" She mocked. Draco eyed her and hate soared through his body. He clenched his wand with such force that he was partially surprised that he hadn't snapped it in two. He was about to raise his wand and retaliate but Flitwick's squeaky voice sounded.

"That's enough for today class, read in your books pages 356 to 366 for tomorrows lesson. Class dismissed." He said from behind his desk.

Draco sighed and turned away from Hermione. She eyed him carefully then took off after Harry and Ron.

"Mione, you made my day," Ron started, " Did you see Malfoy's face when he fell? Priceless!" They laughed heartily.

Hermione started to walk away from them. " I have to go get something in my common room before next class, I'll meet you there alright?" She said to her best friends. They nodded and went in the opposite direction. Hermione ran up the steps and said "_Oracle_" The portrait gave her a look of pity and she raised an eyebrow, not knowing what to expect when she walked through the portrait hole.

She cautiously stepped through and stared at the scene before her. Draco was on the couch, on top of what appeared to be Pansy Parkinson. They seemed to be sucking each others faces off. Draco had his shirt off and it was laying by Hermione's feet, and his hand was exploring up Pansy's skirt. Hermione squeaked accidentally, causing Draco to look up. She gave them a look of disgust and crossed her arms.

"I suggest you two refrain from snogging each other while in the common room that Draco and I share. I wouldn't want to get vomit on the nice carpet." She sneered. Draco stood up and Pansy adjusted her skirt. Draco walked towards Hermione with his ever famous smirk plastered on his lips. He flexed his chest muscles, causing Hermione's eyes to flutter and look down. " Put your shirt on Malfoy, and Pansy, ten points from Slytherin for your actions. Get to class now." She snarled at her. Pansy flashed her an evil look and slipped out of the room, leaving Hermione less than a foot away from Draco.

"Granger, I don't appreciate you interrupting.." He said calmly, but his eyes showed slight anger and amusement.

"And I don't appreciate you snogging that slut Pansy in our common room." She retorted. Draco stepped closer to her, causing her to backup and hit the wall. "G-get to class Dra- I mean Malfoy…" She stuttered. Yeah sure she hated his guts, but anyone would get flustered when they were this close to someone as handsome as Draco. Draco smiled and put his palms on the wall on either side of her head. He watched her as a twang of fear soared across her eyes.

"Dropping me in Charms class wasn't a very nice thing to do.." He said in a low voice. "I just might have to punish you for that."

"Psh...You deserved it.." She managed. He leaned in even closer. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks(seeing as he was several inches taller than her). She snapped out of her trance and shook her head. She ducked under his arms and grabbed the book she had come up here to retrieve in the first place. "You are going to make me late Malfoy. " She said and with that she tripped through the portrait hole and ran down the corridor.

Draco stood there, smirking and still palming the wall. He was going to get her, make her wish she'd never laid eyes on him..He just needed time.. He bent down and picked up his shirt, put it on and buttoned it up.


End file.
